Rotors of gas turbines are known in which turbine rotating blades arranged at the outer circumference in rotating-blade retaining slots are secured against axial displacement by means of sealing plates.
To this end, different constructions are known from the prior art. For example, GB 954,323 shows an arrangement of sealing plates of the generic type on a rotor. To secure the moving blades against an axial displacement inside their retaining slot, sealing plates are provided which are hooked both to the rotor disk and to the platform underside of the rotating blades. On account of the construction selected, a sealing plate lock is necessary, which has to be inserted last into the rotor slots in order to complete the ring of sealing plates. In this case, two sealing plate halves which are split transversely to the radial direction are provided. The two sealing plate halves and the adjacent sealing elements directly to the left and right of them are secured against detachment by means of a sheet-metal strip which can be placed against the sealing plate halves and can be secured in the sealing plate ring by two auxiliary elements.
Furthermore, GB 2 043 796 and GB 1 209 419 disclose different sealing plate fastenings which are in each case restrained with the rotor disk via a screw or bolt on said rotor disk.
In addition, FIG. 1 shows a further known fastening of sealing plates on rotor disks in plan view and FIG. 2 shows such a fastening in cross section along section line II-II in FIG. 1. Two adjacent sealing plates 16 are provided for each rotating blade 14 to be secured against an axial displacement inside its rotating-blade retaining slot 12, said sealing plates 16 each covering half the front-end opening of the rotating-blade retaining slot 12. Each sealing plate 16 is inserted at its radially inner end 18 in a slot 20 provided at the front end on a rotor disk 19 and at its radially outer end 22 in a securing slot 24 which is provided on the underside 26 of a platform 28 of the rotating blade 14. In order to secure each sealing plate 16 against a displacement in the circumferential direction U, a rectilinear sheet-metal strip 30 extending essentially in the radial direction of the rotor 23 is fastened to each sealing plate 16. Each sheet-metal strip 30 ends at its radially outer end 32 in an evenly converging tip 34. There are chamfered edges 36 on the platforms 28 of the rotating blades 14, two opposite edges 36 of directly adjacent rotating blades 14 in each case forming a recess 38 which tapers to a point and into which the tip 34 of the sheet-metal strip 30 can project and come into contact for securing the sealing plates 16 against a displacement in the circumferential direction U
In addition, the sealing plates 16 provide for separation of two regions 37, 39 in which cooling air can occur on the one hand and an undesirable hot-gas flow can occur on the other hand.
To fasten the sheet-metal strips 30 to the sealing plate 16, two parallel slots 40, through which the sheet-metal strip 30 already pre-bent in a U shape is inserted, are provided in said sealing plate 16. That end 41 of the sheet-metal strip 30 which is opposite the tip 34 is bent into the position shown in FIG. 2 for fastening the sheet-metal strip 30 before the sealing plate 16 is fitted on the rotor disk 19.
After the fitting of the rotating blades 14 in the rotor disks 19, the sealing plates 16 together with the pre-fitted sheet-metal strips 30 are fitted into the endlessly encircling slot 20 arranged on the rotor disk 19 and into the securing slot 24 arranged on the underside 26 of the platform 28. The sealing plates 16 are positioned along the circumference of the slot 20 in such a way that each sheet-metal strip 30 is opposite a recess 38. The tips 34 of the sheet-metal strips 30 are then bent into the recesses 38 in order to rule out the possibility of a displacement of the sealing plates 16 in the circumferential direction U.